Hogwarts Royalty
by Sleeplessdream50
Summary: The grand daughters of Dumbledore have a lot to live up to. While Emma and Madison were raised in the US, Starlet was raised in France. With Dumbledore having no children, who are the girl's parents? Will they ever know? Better than it sounds! Read
1. The Beginning

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"Emma? Madison? Wake up!" Violante yelled from the other side of the door. Emma Lee and Madison Peterson didn't move a muscle. The room was very quiet, so quiet that you could hear Vioante's foot tapping on the hardwood floor.

"Emma, Madison If you don't get your lazy butts out of those beds and open this door I'll...blast the door open myself!"

_Quietness_

"Fine!" The voice murmured. "_Reducto!"_ The wooden door splintered and was blasted apart. Emma and Madison jumped out of their beds and grabbed their wands, pointing them at the doorway where Violante was standing with a smirk across her face.

"Bloody hell," Emma sighed, lowering her wand.

Madison plopped down on her bed and sighed, letting out a deep breath, adding a slight laugh.

Emma on the other hand, was glaring at Violante with great dislike. "What the bloody hell was that for? It would have been much politer if you had just knocked you know—but oh wait..." She looked at Madison and then back at the hated woman. "You aren't polite, are you?"

Madison giggled, which made Emma look very pleased with herself. Violante, however, was not amused. She raised her wand at Emma's chest with a look of pure hate upon her face.

Emma looked at the raised wand and laughed. "What are you going to do? Kill me? Oh what will grandad say—or worse do? Not to mention the Ministry," Emma said, plopping on the bed.

"You know she won't kill you," Madison stated jumping out of bed.

"Although I'd like to stupify your sassy mouth," Violante hissed and then stormed out of the room. Emma gave a satisfied giggled. It was her morning goal to fluster Violante and now she felt content. Madison was already heading down the stairs for breakfast when Emma rolled out of bed and followed after.

When Emma reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw Violante talking quietly in the corner with Tom, the caretaker. Madison was already at the table, helping herself to some chocolate chip pancakes. Emma ran to sit at the table, but before she sat down in an empty chair, she heard a hiss from underneath her. She looked down and her black cat, Frizz, was glaring up at her. "Sorry Frizzy, didn't see you there," she said stroking his coat. She rolled her eyes and sat the next chair over, first making sure there were no animals occupying it.

"Can I _please_ hex her?" Emma whispered to Madison, glaring at Violante's back.

Madison finished chewing her food. "Well if it doesn't kill her, I'll totally help. What did you have in mind?" She asked, smirking. "Well," Emma started, smiling. "I think that first; I'll make her really pretty. Then when she finally has a boyfriend, maybe on her wedding day, I'll reverse the curse."

Madison started to giggle and Emma looked at her with confusion. "That rhymes! Reverse and curse." Emma laughed at her cousin's current stupidity.

Frizz jumped off of his chair and purred at Emma's feet. Year 3000 by the Jonas Brothers started to play. Emma took her cell phone out of her pajama pocket. "Who is it?" Madison asked after Emma had a few seconds to stare at the caller ID. "Emma?"

Emma looked at Madison, "I have to take this," she got out of her seat.

Madison watched her cousin leave the table and run up the stairs.

"Hey what's up?" Emma smiled.

She heard Joshua's voice. "Hey Em, hey are you still...wherever you are?" Emma rolled her eyes. "No, Josh." She said sarcastically. "I'm actually where I'm not at."

"Come again?"

Emma laughed. "Yes I am still in Europe. Why?"

"Jeremy is having a party. He said he was inviting Madison, but I wanted to make sure you came." Emma could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh," Emma muttered, "Jeremy doesn't really like me that much. But his parties are always awesome!"

"So you'll come?"

"Sure."

"Cool."

Emma hung up the phone and ran downstairs. She was happy Joshua wasn't very smart so he wouldn't question how she would get from Europe to Jeremy's in barely a day. Magic. She sat back down at the table with a small giggle at that.

"Seriously, who was it?" Madison asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow."

"Joshua," Emma answered.

"Oh, the yagface." **((AUTHORS NOTE)) inside joke between the two of us since gayface was highly inappropriate **

"Don't call him that!" Emma tried to defend her friend. But she ended up laughing anyways. Madison had fun always thinking of stupid nicknames for Emma's friends. And the sad part was, most of the time the names actually suited them. Just like how she had always called Emma's friend Michael Terrence a "future druggy."

"So what'd he want?" Madison asked.

"Jeremy's having a party."

"Are we going?"

"Maybe," Emma said. "I want to go. Jeremy always has HUGE parties. If you're a somebody whether you're from the muggle realm or the magic realm then you have to be there."

"True, besides I love Jeremy! He's like my best friend!"

That was true. Madison and Emma had really different friends because they were really different from each other. Emma acted very cool at school whereas Maddy was very childish. So where Jeremy was close friends with Maddy, he strongly disliked Emma.

"Well I really don't know if Jeremy would really _like_ me to come," Emma started. "I mean, you and Josh are his best friends. You guys are invited. But I'm not," at that last word, Emma's cell phone binged as she got a text.

_All wizards and witches from years 3-7_

_Of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Are invited to Jeremy Hamelton's_

_Summer Splash Bash on July 15__th__._

_I hope you can come!_

_-Jeremy Hamilton_

"Well..." Emma started, looking at the text. "Not I'm actually invited," she showed the message to Madison. Madison just stared at the text, wide eyed. "Do you know what this means?" She asked quietly.

Emma glanced at her phone. "Um...I'm invited to Jeremy's..." she looked at her phone again. "Summer Splash Bash?"

Madison scoffed. "No! This means he's a wizard! He must be!"

"Yeah I know, Miss Obvious. It says so in the first line. DUH!"

Madison smiled. Sometimes her cousin can be so brain-missing. "Yeah, right." Madison said sarcastically, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling.

About a half hour later, Violante came over with Tom while Emma and Madison were working on their breakfast.

"We are leaving in a little while. Probably a half hour," Violante said, not looking at Emma but into the dissolving background.

"Okay," Madison exclaimed cheerfully. "First we're going to see grandpa..." Violante nodded. "Then we are going to meet the Weasley's once they get back from the World Cup...then we," Maddy pointed from her to Emma. "Have to get back to New York for a party." Emma stopped glaring at Violante and smirked to herself.

As soon as Violante left the table, Madison motioned to Emma and they went and ran to their room.

"So..." Emma started when they were alone. "I hear that the Weasley's have sons," she winked at Madison.

Madison giggled. "Are boys all you think about Emmy?"

Emma nodded her head definitely. "ABSOLUTELY!" She exclaimed.

"Sometimes I can see your inner bubblehead so bad," Madison laughed.

"What? You can't tell me you don't think about boys sometimes."

Madison looked as though she was concentrating really hard. She squinted a little bit and then shrugged. "Nope! Sorry, can't do it," she stated. Emma laughed.

"Well anyways, the Weasley's have more than one son you know. I hear they have a pair of twins."

"As long as they're not jerks and they're fun to hang out with I could care less."

"Maddy, you poor immature child. One day you will realize the importance of boys in your life." Madison gave her a what-the-heck look and Emma laughed.

"Let's just go see grandpa," Emma said. Madison nodded and the quickly ran to change.

Violante came up to the room five minutes later. "Come on girls. The portkey is leaving in three minutes. So hurry up." Emma's back faced Violante and she was rudely mimicking her.

Madison could not stop giggling and Violante was giving her the, you're-so-stupid-I-just-want-to-leave look. She raised her hands in defeat, turned around (Emma also turned around and stuck her tongue out at Violante), and left the room.

When they got downstairs, there was a broken teapot in the middle of the table, which was glowing blue.

"We're taking a portkey?" Emma asked loudly. "Yes," Violante murmured without turning her back.

A minute later the world was spinning, colors blurring all around them. They arrived in their grandfather's office a few seconds later. Emma and Madison let go of the teapot and immediately went behind the desk.

"Hi Fawkes," Madison cooed to the beautiful red and gold Pheonix. "How are you doing, baby?" Emma smiled.

"He's doing very well," a voice said from above them. They all looked up. Albus Dumbledore was walking down the stairs, his crystal blue eyes sparkling and a smile on his face. "Much better than the Ministry, anyways."

"Grandpa!" Emma and Madison ran and hugged Albus.

"Girls," He said cheerfully, hugging them both.

Violante was by the door in the shadows, her eyes like headlights at midnight. It made her look almost like the undead.

"Grandpa?" Madison asked seriously. "Why did you say Fawkes was better off than the Ministry? What happened now?"

Their grandfather's face grew grave. "The Quidditch World Cup was attacked by Death Eaters around midnight. One of them put the Dark Mark up and Barty Crouch's house elf, Winky, was found unconscious with the wand that cast it."

Madison gasped. "That's terrible!"

"Yes...very terrible..." Albus Dumbledore whispered.

An hour later, they were ready to go. They had talked to their grandfather about everything that has happened lately and their lives. They even had gone over what classes they were to take that year. Their grandfather told them that they would have to wait until the first day of school to be sorted and they were fine with that.

"Now you should go to the Weasley's. You will be taking the Floo Powder Network," he motioned towards the fireplace. "And say_ The Burrow_, and you will arrive there. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have three sons there that live with them and one daughter. Their youngest son also has two guests: Harry Potter," he looked at Emma, who was giggling. "No Emma, and Hermione Granger. They are in your year and their youngest son is also. Okay then, off with you lot."

**((AUTHORS NOTE)) Okay, so I'm writing this with my best friend in the whole world. This is the beginning of the Golden Trio's fourth year so there is also the Triwizard Tournament. I hope you like it, I'm copying everything out of a little composition notebook and making a few minor changes. Review please! I'll make you virtual cookies if you do 3 3 3**


	2. The Burrow

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Emma and Madison flew out of the Weasley's fire place and into the kitchen.

"Great! We're meeting new people and I'm covered in soot!" Emma grumbled.

"You mean you don't want to be dirty when you meet the Weasley's sons don't you?"

"Well duh! Especially if they're hot!" Emma said standing up to brush herself off. Madison began to giggle.

"You're such a dork, why're you laughing?" Emma questioned, but when she looked up she saw two beautiful and identical boys staring at her with blue-green eyes and bronzey red-orange hair. They were looking at her as though they thought she was crazy, and when she began to blush they started to laugh. Madison stood up and just looked around.

"Is this the Burrow?" Emma asked, flustered and embarrassed.

"Why yes it is!" said the one on the righ with the more green eyes.

"These must be the girls mum said Dumbledore was sending," said the one on the left with the more blue eyes. He pointed his wand and white magic came out, surrounding Madison. Unlike Emma, she hadn't brushed the soot off her clothes, but the gust of magic blew it away.

"Thanks," Madison said, scanning herself over quickly.

"No problem," the boy said.

"Easy magic," agreed his twin.

"I'm Emma Lee!" Emma interjected, smiling and offering her hand. The boy on the right shook it and replied, "I'm George Weasley."

"And I'm Fred Weasley," the one on the left said. They both looked at Madison.

"Oh, I'm Madison Peterson, but you can call me Maddy."

The two boys laughed and nodded.

"Boys! Have the girls arrived yet?" Molly Weasley yelled from the stairway. She was the twin's mother and have been waiting for Emma and Madison for at least an hour.

"Yes mum!" They said in unison. "And we've already introduced ourselves."

"Good job!" Mrs. Weasley said as she walked up beside them. "Hello girls, I'm Mrs. Weasley," she said. "Now come along so we can get you introduced to everyone else." Then she waddled away happily.

"Why did grandpa send us here again?" Emma asked as they followed Mrs. Weasley into the dining room.

"He wanted us to get to know someone before we go to Hogwarts," Madison replied.

"So we'll know the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter?" Emma asked.

"I guess."

Madison and Emma took a seat at the table and looked around at the others. Mrs. Weasley first introduced them to a boy with dark hair and glasses-Harry Potter. Next she introduced them to two girls: one with dark red sleek hair and the other with poofy tawny colored hair-Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. Lastly she introduced them to her odd husband, Mr. Weasley, and her youngest son that was their own age-Ron Weasley. He had hair the same color as Ginny's and freckles spattered his face. After introductions they sat around the table and chatted. Mrs. Weasley made tea and gave a cup to everyone at the table. They talked about school, hobbies, and etc. Madison was staring down into the surface of her tea. She was imagining figures dancing across the smooth liquid, and immediately though of Jeremy's party. She looked up at the clock. They had just a little while longer. She glanced over at Emma, she was resting her head on her hand, stirring her tea absent mindedly and was gazing dreamily across the table. Madison followed her gaze to find it was directed at George, he was looking back at her too.

"Ugh," Madison gagged thinking aloud. Emma shot an evil glare at her, so she looked back down at her tea .

"Well this has been absolutely lovely!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "But Dumbledore _did_ mention you girls had somewhere to be."

"Jeremy's party?" Fred asked.

The two girls nodded.

"We were invited too," George said.

"But we have to finish our chores first so we won't be there till later," Fred finished for his twin.

"Do you need any floo powder, girls?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No," Emma said. "We'll apparate."  
"We got our licenses early because we're Dumbledore's granddaughters," Madison explained.

"Alright then, goodbye!"

"Goodbye and thank you for your hospitality!" Madison said

"Anytime dearies!" Mrs. Weasley waved.

"It was very nice meeting you," George said to Emma, who giggled. Madison rolled her eyes and grabbed her cousin. Then they apparated back to the house.

**I know I know, its the shortest chapter ever! But I'm sorry, the chapters are already written in a composition notebook so there's nothing I can do to change that. I'm sure the next chapter is longer and you'll be seeing a few celebrities. Granted, we wrote this two years ago when I was in a Jonas Brothers faze, sorry . **


End file.
